


Cuidado con lo que Dices

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [4]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, Bottom Nagachika Hideyoshi, Dorks in Love, Hidekane Week, Hidekaneweek2020, I love those twinks, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, not actual sexual content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: La cara le hervía de vergüenzaUhhhhhg ¿Por qué Hide siempre hacía comentarios como ese?Kaneki le demostraría a Hide que no estaba completamente en lo cierto...
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055933
Kudos: 3





	Cuidado con lo que Dices

**Author's Note:**

> Día cuarto de la HideKaneWeek2020, el tema de hoy es "The lovers"
> 
> jajaja me estoy riéndo antes de publicarlo, espero lo disfruten!!

Kaneki paró su lectura de golpe, mientras podía sentir los pequeños espasmos que tenía su rubio favorito mientras reía levemente.

Kaneki estaba... ¿Ofendido? Porque en realidad no estaba enojado, sólo avergonzado y con un rubor descomunal. Quería correr y esconderse, como un conejito en su madriguera.

Le hervía la cara de sólo pensarlo, estaba segurísimo de que su sonrojo había le llegado incluso hasta las orejas. Uhhhhhhg ¿Por qué Hide siempre hacía comentarios como ese?

Ahí estaba su amor de toda la vida tirado a su lado en el sillón y comiendo papas fritas, mirando una película de comedia que daban en la televisión, sin siquiera enterarse de que lo que era el culpable del calor en las mejillas de Kaneki, ni de que lo que había dicho había tocado una fibra sensible en él. 

Hasta hacía sólo unos momentos atrás el pelinegro estaba sentado con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Hide mientras veía unos eventos en la librería cercana a Anteiku en su celular, dirigiendo sus ojos a la pantalla cada vez que el rubio reía, haciendo como que también estaba mirando.

Estaban solos en la casa de los padres de Hide, era lo que el rubio le había comentado al pasar el umbral de la puerta cuando llegó. Hasta ahí todo bien; Kaneki sabía que los hombres no se enfadarían, y el sexo con Hide siempre era dulce y placentero, además, hacía casi una semana que no habían podido intimar entre tantos trabajos de la universidad.

El conflicto interno del pelinegro había nacido horas después de que su amorosa sesión acabara, una vez bañados y relajados; cuando su novio, respondiendo a alguien en la TV, lanzó la bomba:

—JAJAJA Es cierto, no tiene pinta de ser activo, igual que tú, Ken—

Había sido un comentario al aire, probablemente el otro lo dijo sin pensar, inconsciente de lo que podía implicar.

Había tardado algunos segundos en entender a qué se refería su novio, pero teniendo en cuenta que aún podía sentir la tibia sensación del chico en su interior, no necesitó mucho contexto para comprender lo que había querido decir...

El pelinegro sabía que no lo había dicho de forma malintencionada, después de todo, la cantidad de veces que Hide hacía acotaciones completamente innecesarias y sin razonarlas previamente era alta; pero había sido suficiente para llevar la poca confianza del lector a los suelos. Había algo de todo esto realmente le molestaba, y no era precisamente el que su novio implicara que no tuviera pinta de activo; sino que intentar rebatirlo sería de lo más estúpido y absurdo porque bien sabían ambos de que:

A Kaneki _le gustaba_ ser el pasivo.

El punto era que Neki no tenía urgencia alguna por el “top” en la intimidad con Hide. Le encantaba que el rubio le llenara y empujara profundo en su interior; pero ni en un millón de años lo admitiría en voz alta.

Se sonrojó hasta la médula. Otra vez.

¿Que no tenía pinta de ser un activo? Quería demostrarle lo contrario. De verdad que quería.

Pero es que, realmente, la simple idea de él montando a Hide le era tan extraña...

El energético chico, que se había percatado del trance en el que el medio-ghoul había entrado, le rozó apenas el dorso de la mano para devolverlo al mundo real.

—Sabes que a mí no me molesta ser el de abajo, es sólo que realmente me cuesta imaginarte a ti siendo el de arriba—

Eso ya lo sabía, su novio era muy abierto a ideas y experiencias; varias veces le había insinuado la oportunidad de cambiar de roles, el pelinegro siempre cambiaba de tema, completamente desinteresado en la oferta.

Quizá tenía razón, pero ahora que el chico lo decía en voz alta, le daban ganas de hacer algo al respecto…

El rubio aún estaba un poco distraído mirando la ruidosa película en la televisión. Sabía que sus padres no regresarían a la casa hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, algo así como una cita en un lago a varios kilómetros de Tokyo (razón por la que Hide y Kaneki aún no se molestaban en ir a dormir), y había visto de reojo que en la mochila de Hide aún quedaban unos pares de condones sin usar.

Su plan ya estaba trazado, sólo faltaba actuar.

La cena podía esperar un rato más, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en mente.

Kaneki se acercó a su amante con paso felino y comenzó a darle besos húmedos en el cuello, caricias sugestivas en los muslos, tanteando la ingle sobre la ropa holgada. En tan sólo pocos minutos ya tenía toda la atención de la mirada café. Sonrió, Hide nunca era muy difícil de convencer. 

Le tomó de la mano jueguetón para llevarlo a su habitación en el piso de arriba. 

Sería sólo por esta ocasión, para probarle que, si bien tenía algo de razón, estaba equivocado.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado!!  
> gracias por leer!!


End file.
